Cthulian
Living upon a world of great oceans and larger than average islands, the Cthulians are a squid-like people, but with legs and wings. They are highly intelligent and posses a large fleet and warp drive, though they seem to be somewhat cruder than the norm. They are ruled by a absolute monarchy, each ruler taking the name of Cthulhu, whom they claim descendence from. They also claim they were once giants but the only evidence of that is the fact that they stand half again as tall as a man. The species number about 5 billion strong. A warlike species, they have a large Empire on the other side of a natural wormhole and the planet of Cthulia is a mere outpost. They were at war with the Veloci, their neighbors. The last offensive was interrupted by the CAST and the UruKhar as well as by the Tenno. Repelled to the Cthulia the King, who was in residence, was forced to reveal that the world was in fact a massive base for a large fleet. During and before the battle, the natural wormhole opened to release reinforcements for the King. Unfortunately for him, it was not enough to fend off the coalition and he was killed by the detonation of his battleship's power core. The ranking Admiral, K'thraw, has negotiated a peace, having realized it was pointless to fight on. A week after the battle, the wormhole opened again, this time with a single courier vessel with a message from the Crown Prince. Unaware of his father's demise, the Prince appealed to the system for help against the Cthulian's ancient enemy and reason for the attempted conquest of the Orion Quadrant, the Khizrathi. The Admiral sent through all the help he could, but none of the Quadrant's powers sent their own contingent. Another few days after that, Admiral K'thraw came back through the wormhole with only 200 ships left in his force, which consisted mostly of battleships and heavy cruisers. Chasing him was 1,000 Khizrathi warships, lead by one of that species' Queens. Before the insectoid aliens could do any further damage, two Dovah cruisers showed up. Anchoring the Cthulian flanks, they and the Caseal contingent in the system proceeded to eliminate the Queen and push back the invasion. The two Dovah cruisers took up a guard position to prevent any more Khizrathi incursions. It was learned that the Crown Prince and the Admiral's forces got separated on the other side after large Khizrathi fleets smashed their own. It is unknown if the Prince still lives. During the battle in Cthulia, the Khizrathi Queen did not observe proper communications protocol, transmitting in the clear for all to see. She gloated at her kind's victory up to this point and seemed surprised that the Admiral had found a way to 'The Great Wheel'. It is not known what she was referring to exactly. In the aftermath of his return, Admiral K'thraw requested a diplomatic meeting with the Caseal. Princess Senhime granted him an audience and the Dovah granted the use of one of their stations at Hofkahsejun Do Od for the meeting. During this meeting, the Admiral requested vassal state status for his people on the Orion Quadrant side of the wormhole. This request was granted by the princess. Category:Sapient Species